


Between Places

by nataliaromanovas



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Humour, M/M, One Shot, au where norringtons life doesn't go to shit, jack is the knight in shining armour, james is the damsel in distress, post-tcotbp, the commodores hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaromanovas/pseuds/nataliaromanovas
Summary: for the prompt given to me by my wife (gayhoneyboob)  "Norrington tries to climb through a small gap but his butt gets stuck and he needs jacks help."





	Between Places

**Author's Note:**

> ive read every jack/norrington fic on this site that isn't disturbing so now ive run out of content i have to make my own. pls excuse how bad this is

James Norrington was not a perfect man; he knew that he had made many mistakes in life. For example only yesterday he scratched his cat under the chin and called her 'Miggs'. Her name was Mavis. While embarrassing at the time, nothing could quite compare to the predicament he found himself in at this present moment in time. 

It had all started when some mangy mutt (Norrington was not a fan of dogs) ran off with his hat in its jaw as though it had mistaken its prominent feathered decoration as a real bird. Being a stickler for order and uniform, naturally Norrington had given pursuit to the devil, chasing it down the twisting alleyways of Port Royal with no regard as to how foolish he may look. That disregard is precisely what landed him in this position; stuck in a gap in some unsuspecting citizen's fence. His slender, lean body had slipped through easily, but James's arse and hips were far too full to follow suit, and so, here he was - on his hands and knees, half in someone's garden and half on the narrow path that led down to the docks - voice hoarse from calling out for certainly not forthcoming assistance. 

"Well, at least it can't get much worse than this," Norrington sighed, resigning himself to the fact that this gap in the fence would be his temporary home until one of his officers - most likely Groves, who was undoubtedly the smartest in the regiment - realised he had gone missing and came to his rescue. 

"Thought you would know better than any of us not to tempt fate, Commodore." Norrington visibly tensed as the all too familiar drawl, accompanied by a pair of boots attached to swaying legs accosted his senses. Although he already knew what he would see, James lifted his head up to look his visitor in his kohl-smeared eyes. 

"So what brings you to my humble abode this fine afternoon, Sparrow?" Norrington asked, sarcasm and just a hint of weariness rolling off his tongue. 

"Oh you know, just surveying the property market. Awful lot of holes in the fortifications round these parts, mind. Not sure how safe I'd feel knowing any old Dick, Tom or Harry could sneak into my garden and pillage and plunder my plums, eh, Commodore? Think I'll be on my way now. Perhaps the woodworkers of Nassau are better trained in their trade." Sparrow waved his hands dramatically as he rambled and as he finished, pressed his palms together and bowed, before turning on his heel and walking away. 

"Sparrow. Sparrow! Stop, you can't leave me here!" Norrington called out, his pale complexion turning red with a mixture of embarrassment, rage and the exertion of supporting his weight for so long. Alas, it was to no avail, for Sparrow had already disappeared down another alley, leaving Norrington to curse him out under his breath in a colourful and impressive way, most definitely unbecoming of a gentleman of his standing. 

A voice behind him startled Norrington, disrupting his tirade of inventive abuse directed at The World's Worst Pirate. 

"Now now, James, is that really how you want to talk to your noble rescuer?" The distinct voice of Jack Sparrow asked, and James could just hear the infuriating smirk in the pirate's voice. And hang on, since when had he given Sparrow permission to call him James? The insolent little- 

But before James could object, something hard collided with his backside. He let out a yelp as he landed face-first into the dirty cobble-stoned path. With a sigh of relief, Norrington picked himself up from the ground and dusted his brocaded coat down. 

"I suppose thanks are in order?" Norrington mused with a smirk, extending his arm for Sparrow to take over the top of the fence. Sparrow almost went to take the offered hand, then withdrew it and grimaced, his features contorting in a charming way only he could manage, and Norrington felt a sincere smile threatening to break his composure. 

"Ah, ah. Fell for that once before, I did, my dear Commodore - won't be making that mistake again." Sparrow made to go properly this time, but first turned and threw Norrington's hat - the hat that started it all - back over the fence, waiting till Norrington caught it before grabbing his face roughly and drawing him in for a brief yet passionate kiss. Although the kiss barely lasted more than 30 seconds, the warmth of Sparrow's lips and the scratch of his moustache against Norrington's clean shaven face, accompanied by the surprisingly passionate force of it, was enough to leave him seeing stars. 

"Best be keeping your eye on that hat in the future, luv, for the great Captain Sparrow won't always be here to save you every time you fancy being all damsel in distress like," Jack said as he pulled away, patting his cheek gently. And then he was gone again, jumping through garden after garden until he was no longer visible, leaving James gaping after him while clutching his hat to his chest, cheeks burning with a newfound intensity. 

The sound of footsteps quickly approaching the bend in the alley ahead jolted Norrington out of his stupor just in time. 

"S-Sir? Are you alright?" Groves panted, worry creasing his youthful face as his eyes darted from the hat still grasped in Norrington's hands, his slightly swollen lips and the admittedly rather rumpled wig upon his head. Ah, it was about time his men arrived. Norrington cleared his throat and prayed to the gods that the pink light radiating from the now setting sun would help conceal his school-boy blush. 

"I believe so Lieutenant. I believe so," Norrington said, the softness in his tone almost startling even to himself. As he turned on his heels, placing the hat back on his head, Norrington looked out to the sea at the bottom of the path. He gave a small, secretive smile as he spotted the distinct outline of a ship with black sails on the horizon, then walked on, whistling some long-forgotten tune to himself as he did so.


End file.
